stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bob I
Welkom op Wikistad! Je mag één huisje "kopen" als je wil. Ben je van Wikipedia? 23 mei 2007 17:29 (UTC) :Als inwoner, dat ben jij, mag je één huisje "kopen", oftewel je mag een huisje hebben :P. Als je burger bent, na minstens vier dagen aangemeld te zijn en je minstens 50 bijdragen hebt gedaan mag je er twee hebben. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :Hoe je het doet? Ipv "TE KOOP" zet je je naam. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::Ha, je speelt Travian. Ik heb dat ook eens een tijdje gespeeld. 24 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) Informatie Ik ben nu een soort tutorial aan het maken. Ik zou dus graag willen weten wat jij het eerst wou weten wanneer je hier terechtkwam. Dank je, 24 mei 2007 20:46 (UTC) Hoe krijg je een huis? ik schreef me maar in, ik vond dit wel leuk en grappig. +50 edits Als je meer dan 50 bewerkingen doet wordt je burger. Hier kun je zien wanneer je 50 bewerkingen (in de hoofdnaamruimte) hebt gedaan: De bewerkingsteller. 26 mei 2007 08:14 (UTC) Bob I Je had de pagina Bob I aangemaakt. Deze is verwijdert om dat dit bij een gebruikerpagina hoort. Je kan nog steeds de OP van Bob I lezen. Deze OP wordt binnenkort ook verwijdert. 26 mei 2007 09:13 (UTC) Wielerploeg Het klinkt misschien raar, maar vemits jij aan het hoofd staat van een bedrijf is mijn vraag de volgende: Zou jij mee hoofdsponser willen worden van mijn toekomstige wielerploeg? Deze zou MenM - ... gaan heten, waarbij de ... dan vervangen zal worden door de naam van jouw bedrijf. MenM 27 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) Is goed. dus je wielerploeg gaat SHBB heten. misschien is SHBBWL beter, Shops and Horeca be Bob Wieler sport srrn, heb al een andere medehoofdsponser gevonden, MenM-Quality. Je kan nog altijd wel gewoon sponseren. MenM 28 mei 2007 08:07 (UTC) Oh, is niet erg. ik zoek wel een voetbalclub. Burgerschap Bob, je zei op mijn gebruikerspagina dat je burger was omdat je +50 edits had gedaan. Ten eerste zeg dit op een Overlegpagina en niet op de gebruikerspagina. Ten tweede, je hebt +50 edits in totaal, en je moet +50 edits hebben in de hoofdnaamruimte. Momenteel heb je 33 edits in de hoofdnaamruimte. Zie: De bewerkingsteller. 28 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Dus nog 17 wijzigingen in de hoofdnaamruimte en je bent een burger! :) Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) Ok, dus een wijziging hierin telt als hoofdnaam ruimte? Bob I 28 mei 2007 09:52 (UTC) Oh nee, wat dan wel? Bob I 28 mei 2007 09:53 (UTC) :Hoofdnaamruimte is een gewone pagina. Zoals SHBB als je in zo'n pag's bewerkingen maakt stijgt het automatisch. 28 mei 2007 10:08 (UTC) dankjewel Bob I 28 mei 2007 11:01 (UTC) :Geen probleem. En zou je in het vervolg de ':' willen gebruiken? Ik zet hieronder even een voorbeeld op: ---- :Met ::':'-en :::kun ::::je :::::inspringen, :::::: dit is handig, ::::::: gebruik het dus ook ;-) ---- Ok? 28 mei 2007 11:04 (UTC) :Dus ::is :::het ::::: zo ::::::goed? Bob I 28 mei 2007 11:07 (UTC) :Idd. Dit is al beter, maar pas het wel toe met volzinnen hé. Succes verder nog met "je-streven-naar-burgerschap"- 28 mei 2007 11:08 (UTC) ::Bob, als er in de tab "pagina" staat, dan is het in de hoofdnaamruimte. Een tab is dat waar nu staat "overleg" (bovenaan). 28 mei 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::::Ok, Bob I 28 mei 2007 13:02 (UTC) :::::::Je bent nu burger! 28 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) Libertas Movie Bob, is het mogelijk dat Dimitri en ik Libertas Movie kunnen overnemen? 28 mei 2007 14:07 (UTC) Ok, maar ik wil er denk wel iets voor terug, heb jij nog een zaak waar je vanaf wil? :Niet direct, maar er zijn wel nog functies vrij bij Quality en Quality Holding. 28 mei 2007 15:27 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat ik maar niet ga werken bij de concurentie, maar kunnen jullie me het hoofdsponsorschap van een voetbalclub geven? het liefst FC Libertaneza of FC CivitesseBob I 28 mei 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::Dat zal je aan de eigenaars/voorzitters moeten vragen, in die twee ploegen ben ik namelijk niet betrokken. 28 mei 2007 15:31 (UTC) ::::Ach, je mag de Libertas Movie hebben, ik heb op dit moment behoefte aan niks en ik bedenk wel een nieuw concept. misschien als ik ooit iets nodig heb kom ik er wel op terug. :::::Bob I 28 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) ::::::Thnx! 28 mei 2007 15:36 (UTC) Gebruiker:Rubietje88 Je vroeg mij hier iets, dat heb ik op mijn OP beantwoord. Gelieve voortaan vragen te stellen op overlegpagina's, daarom heten ze tenslotte ook zo. 29 mei 2007 07:26 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) De handelsmarkt Bob, kan de handelsmarkt en andere locatie krijgen? Liefst niet meer in Civitas Libertas. We proberen terug woonzones te winnen omdat CL te ge'urbaniseerd werd. Ik apprecier het dat je meehelpt Civitas Libertas op de kaart te krijgen, maar teveel is teveel hé. Alvast bedankt, 29 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) Er zijn weinig Horeca gelegenheden nog vrij, zover ik weet is er alleen nog 1 in Mapple Hills, dus leek CL mij een betere plek, maar ik verkas wel. Mazzel Bob I 29 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) :Je kunt altijd iets veranderen naar een horecagelegenheid. Maar in CL wordt het nu toch al zo druk (bijna een mini-stad geworden). 29 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) Misschien tijd voor een extra wijk? Bob I 29 mei 2007 17:53 (UTC) :Gemeenten mogen geen wijken hebben. Ze bestaat uit één wijk. CL heeft echter een onofficiele wijk: Civitas Libertas-Strand. 29 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) Wikificatie Bob, graag zou ik jou en je vriend Sjakie vragen jullie artikels wat beter te verzorgen. Het is de bedoeling dat elk artikel een gelijkaardige stijl heeft. Het kernwoord de eerste keer in het vet, minstens 1 categorie, minstens enkele interne links etc. Zou je daar in het vervolg op willen letten? Dank 30 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) :Ook niet teveel spaties en enter's. Gebruik ook hoofdletters en maak alsjeblieft niet teveel bedrijven. Liever 1 goedverzorgde dan 10 slechte waarnaar je niet omkijkt. Enne ook... zet ze niet allemaal in CL, Wikistad is ook nog redelijk leeg. 30 mei 2007 15:03 (UTC) :OK, dit komt waarschijnlijk omdat ik dit pas een week speel en Sjakie speelt :dit pas een dag. verder heb jij, ruben, toch samen met Dimitri ook 21 zaken. maar als jullie dat ik het verder uitwerk, dan vind ik dat prima. Voor SHBB ben ik ook al een bestuurslid aan het zoeken. Met vriendelijke groet, Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::Mede daarom dat ik het zeg, maar de meeste staan in praktijk onder leiding van een CEO. 30 mei 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::CEO? wat is dat. oh, die bioscoop heb ik al verwijderd Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::::Chief Executive Officer. De uitvoerende macht in een bedrijf. Bedankt voor het verwijderen, het ministerie van Economie klaagde al dat CL te ge'urbaniseerd werd. Nu voldoet het terug aan de eisen van de ministeries. 30 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::::Waarom klagen ze dan, dan loopt het lekker in CL en dan is het weer niet goed. ::::::Er waren te weinig woonzones, het belangrijkste in een gemeente. Maar ik ga later (als we volzitten), het "samenwonen" promoten.- 30 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) :::::: Of we bouwen flats Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:22 (UTC) :::::::Het gaat eigenlijk vooral om de "tekst" in de hokjes. Niet teveel, flats moeten dan al aparte pagina's worden waarin een lijst van de inwoners staat. Niet makkelijk om zo je huis te vinden ;-) Maar daar hoeven we ons voorlopig nog geen zorgen overmaken. 30 mei 2007 17:24 (UTC) :::::::: komen er eigenlijk nogwel dagelijks nieuwelingen bij. met de huidige groei wonen er met Kerst(joepie mijn verjaardag) nog geen 20 inwoners in Civitas Libertas Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:27 (UTC) :::::::::Dagelijks niet, maar wel een geleidelijke stroom. Maarja Libertas bestaat nog maar een tweetal maanden, waarvan de eerste een redelijke stille was. 30 mei 2007 17:28 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 21:00 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:05 (UTC) vraag op Heb m beantwoord op mijn op. 5 jun 2007 18:33 (UTC) :Ik heb al gereageerd op Overleg:Primu. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 11:54 (UTC) ::P.S. als je aan Primu gaat meehelpen, wordt je automatisch medewerker van de Terra Media Group. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 12:06 (UTC) Dat is PrimaBob I 6 jun 2007 12:15 (UTC) :Hey Bob. Ben je anders niet geïnteresseerd in een eigen TV-zender? De Pacifix Media Group zou namelijk zelf een tv-station willen oprichten, net als Terra en MenM Corp. Als je geïnteresseerd zou zijn, laat je me maar iets weten. 6 jun 2007 18:05 (UTC) mmmm.... ik ben nu toch wel aan het twijfelen. Goed ik denk dat ik nu toch naar Pacifix ga. sorry Alexandru, maar deze lijkt me gewoon beter, ik hoop dat je het begrijpt.Bob I 7 jun 2007 10:33 (UTC) :w.t.f.. ?! Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 11:35 (UTC) ::Niet schelden Al ;-) 't Is een vrij land hé. 13 jun 2007 16:29 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:06 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan! Saludos. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) Viva la Vakantie! Boek nu uw vakantie in Piatra op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 18:09 (UTC) Aanbod - jong talent Eerst mijn vakantiejob uitdoen (lange werkdagen) en dan kom ik op je aanbod terug. Ondertussen, hartstikke bedankt. Perle 1 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) :is goed, zal ik alvast een functie voor je veiligstellen, wat wil je worden?Bob I 1 jul 2007 12:57 (UTC) SHBB Hey Bob I, ik heb ff een eh opmerking.. Zit er al een hele tijd naar te kijken maar ergens vind ik het lullig om het te zeggen maar hier gaat ie dan toch. Shops and Horeca be Bob I, is een heel vreemde zin.. Vertaald: Winkels en Horeca zijn Bob I.. wat ik denk dat je eigenlijk wou neerzetten is: Winkels en horeca door Bob I, wat vertaald naar: Shops and Horeca by Bob I... Als dit niet is en je wou ook echt zijn gebruiken, mijn verontschuldigingen. Iig hoop ik je neit voo rje hoofd te hebben gestoten.. --Moriad 6 jul 2007 13:49 (UTC) :Ik snap het, ik zal het wel een keer veranderen.Bob I 6 jul 2007 16:15 (UTC) Omdat ik niet meer op mijn eigen op kan editten (5 keer bwc!) doe ik het hier. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) :SP is niet socialistisch meer, das bijna communistisch! :S. Is veel linkser dan de PVDA. de PVDA is niet slecht, maar de SP :S. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) ben blij dat ze niet mee regeren. alleen ik vraag me af, waarom zijn er nog communisten. iedereen weet dat het in de Sovjet-Unie fout is afgelopen, en dan toch doorgaan he.Bob I 10 jul 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Omdat ze voor een dictatuur zijn, daarom.. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:34 (UTC) ::Nazi-Duitsland was ook een dictatuur en als ze de WO2 niet waren begonnen was het voor hen misschien wat rooskleuriger afgelopen.Bob I 10 jul 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::De SP is helemaal niet voor een dictatuur.. dat is dus echte onzin.. de SP wil meer wetten en regels --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::::Lees het de volgende keer beter. Sp is bijna communistisch, zei ik. Toen vroeg Bob, waarom zijn er nog communisten? Toen zei ik dat alle communistische staten een dictatuur waren. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:47 (UTC) Global Beste abonnee, Je zult iedere zaterdag een weekoverzicht krijgen van het beste nieuws en als u wilt ook het allernieuwste artikel(s). U wordt gevraagd om erbij te zetten wat u prefereert. Mvg, Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 13:38 (UTC) :Is goed.Bob I 11 jul 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::De krant van vandaag al gelezen ? Enige reactie op de advertentie die SHBB plaatste ? 20px Aesopus 12 jul 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::Goed werk. erg origineel.Dit moeten we hebben. alleen ik ga je niet nu al opslag geven want dan ben ik er zo doorheen.Bob I 12 jul 2007 16:31 (UTC) Ik wil niet nog meer reclame in mijn krant hebben zonder dat jullie dat vragen, ok? Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::::Mmmmm. ik vind het een mooie stunt, maar misbruik je functie bij Global maar niet, Aesopus Bob I 12 jul 2007 16:39 (UTC) :::::Het was niet de bedoeling een of ander te misbruiken. Kranten leven toch in hoofdzaak van advertenties ? Misschien kunnen jullie een pagina inlassen uitsluitend voor advertenties. Daarvoor betaal je toch een PR ? Maar goed, als jullie beslissen geen advertentiepagina in te lassen, zal ik bij mijn volgende 'stunt' zoals jullie het noemen, eerst aankloppen bij Alexandru of Bob. 20px Aesopus 12 jul 2007 16:45 (UTC) ::::::Zou je niet je eigen commerciele magezine willen hebben? dan noemen we het SHBB Magezine en dan kan je daar lezingen geven en stunts aankaarten en dat soort dingen. en mensen moeten er dan voor betalen om er in te komen?Bob I 12 jul 2007 17:09 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers STEMMEN Global - vers van de pers Global De Global is vernieuwd. Voor het kopje "Lezersmening" wilden wij uw mening vragen. :Wat vindt u van de (nieuwe) Global? Als het kan op mijn OP reageren. Thnx! Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:05 (UTC) P.S. Advertentie plaasten? Zie de Global. LPD Bob, heb je geen zin om van partij te veranderen? Ik zie jou als een mogelijke goede medewerker van de LPD en jouw standpunten liggen denkik ook dicht bij de onze. Denk er eens over na. 24 aug 2007 08:55 (UTC) :Met standpunten heb je wel gelijk, wij zijn nu een soort Democraten66(een partij in NL met 2(!) zetels in de tweede kamer. ik ben daar niet bepaald fan van. liever had ik een soort CDA of VVD(christendemocratie of liberaal) gezien. maar ik ben ook zeker geen socialist. ik kan het goed met de DP standpunten vinden. bovendien heb ik nu een aardig partijbaantje als woordvoerder, bij jullie zal ik de 5de zijn. dus ik denk van niet. maar als ik jou was zou ik doorzoeken, Libertas is nogal links ingesteld, naar mijn weten. 24 aug 2007 18:30 (UTC) ::Lijkt de DP dan op D66? :-S Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:38 (UTC) :::Een beetje dan, ik was de standpunten een beetje vergeten. alleen in LPD herken ik een beetje DP, alleen LPD is toch wel een beetje links, dus denk ik, zijn wij dan ook niet een beetje links bezig, en D66 is ook wel centrum links. maar we kunnen er wel een heel verhaal op na houden. maar het komt er op neer dat ik bij de DP blijf en dat ik, van de Democraten de winnende partij ga maken. 24 aug 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::En er moet nog heel wat gebeuren, dus laten we de vergadering vervroegd openen. want in september heb ik geen tijd, ik ga naar de 1ste van het middelbaar onderwijs. 24 aug 2007 18:44 (UTC) :::::Srr Bob, de vergadering gaat pas open op 1/9, dat hebben we afgesproken. -- 24 aug 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::::Ik vind veel standpunten van de LPD een beetje gejat van de DP :-S :-(. Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:49 (UTC) Ja. vind ik ook. alleen waarom kunnen we de vergadering niet eerder openen, NU heb ik voldoende tijd, DAN niet. 24 aug 2007 18:51 (UTC) :Geloof me, je zult genoeg tijd hebben. Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::Ik sta dan elke dag om 7 uur(ik zeg maar wat)op. ontbijt dan en fiets ik naar school 10km verderop. dan zit ik daar tot 3 uur en ga ik huiswerk maken. daarna ga ik misschien naar handbaltraining of ga ik wat anders doen. een druk levendje dus. en hoe leuk ik dit ook vind, school gaat voor. dus ik zal dan misschien een half uurtje per dag voor wikia over hebben. en in het weekend. 24 aug 2007 18:58 (UTC) :::Ja, en dat is genoeg. Wat ga je doen, vwo? Geloof me, je zult minder huiswerk hebben dan je ooit durfde te denken. ;-) Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::::Havo-Vwo, maar ik ga naar een strenge school, geen internaat ofzo, maar gewoon streng, Rooms Katholiek. maar tis er wel leuk. 24 aug 2007 19:05 (UTC) :::::Hm... ik ga nu weer een week naar school en ik word echt doodgegooid met huiswerk. En dan zit ik nog in de oude tweede fase, want in de nieuwe schijnt het nog veel erger te zijn... 25 aug 2007 08:49 (UTC) ::::::Daar heb je gelijk in. de nieuwe is gericht op zelfstandig werken. en je kan geen vakken meer kiezen maar alleen profielen, zoals Economie & Maatschapij, Cultuur enz. 25 aug 2007 10:25 (UTC) :::::::Wij hebben ook 4 profielen, ik heb Natuur en Techniek, maar daarbij heb ik ook nog 2 keuzevakken (aardrijkskunde en informatica). Ondanks dat het niet in mijn eigenlijke profiel zit is aardrijkskunde wel mijn favoriete vak. 25 aug 2007 13:40 (UTC) ::::::::Martijn heb jij eigenlijk al een politieke partij? 25 aug 2007 16:48 (UTC) :::::::::Ehm nee... maar ik heb er ook niet echt de behoefte lid te worden... 25 aug 2007 16:54 (UTC) ::::::::::Ook niet bij de DP? je hoeft alleen mee te stemmen over de plannen... 25 aug 2007 16:56 (UTC) Navigatie Moet ik anders je navigatie afmaken? Wat moet er gebeuren? Wil er wel wat voor... -- 26 aug 2007 10:46 (UTC) Zoals je weet wil ik net zo navigatie als bij MenM Corp. het eerste gedeelte bestaat al zie dit: Nu moet hieronder nog een strook paars komen met de bedrijven. dus al klik je SHBB Electronics aan komen de bedrijven daaronder te staan. verder moet in de blauwe strook worden opgenomen: SHBB Industries en VVTG. Capice? ik biedt er 5% SHBB aandelen voor en alvast 30% van de Loviaanse SHBB tak, mits je daar ook de navigatie wil doen. ik betaal pas als ik te vreden ben. 26 aug 2007 10:52 (UTC) En als je de navigaties bij de bedrijven neerzet, goed, dan krijg je 3 % extra bij SHBB. 26 aug 2007 10:54 (UTC) : Zal het morgen doen, doe alles voor 10% van SHBB Lib en vr 30 SHBB Lov. Oké? -- 26 aug 2007 12:23 (UTC) Ok. 26 aug 2007 12:24 (UTC) :Is af. Goed zo? Heb er ineens ook een gemaakt vr horeca, moet dan alleen mr onderbedrijven er nog invullen. Krijg ik dna mijn aandelen? -- 29 aug 2007 10:29 (UTC) ::Kan de onderste strook in het paars en dan eventueel de letters van het paarse in het wit? bovendien moet je de van Velthoven Transportation Group er nog bijschrijven. 29 aug 2007 11:32 (UTC) ::: 1. Wat is de kleurcode van dat paars? ::: 2. Wanneer Ga jij ipv Shops & Horeca Be Bob I het veranderen in Shops & Horeca By Bob I?? -- 29 aug 2007 14:43 (UTC) ::::1. Vraag dat maar aan Regaliorium. ::::2. Weet nie, ik doe dat wel een keer. 29 aug 2007 18:41 (UTC) Goed zo? -- 30 aug 2007 14:35 (UTC) Win-zijn-fortuin De wedstrijd gaat van start! Kijk op de pagina zelf, en hou me op de hoogte! 26 aug 2007 15:33 (UTC) LBI Tijdens de vergadering van DP zei je dat je wel wilt mee helpen met de LBI. Zie je dat noga altijd eventueel zitten? -- 29 aug 2007 16:22 (UTC) :ligt eraan wat ik moet doen he, ik kan niks met codes ofzo. 29 aug 2007 18:34 (UTC) ::je zou wekelijks mee moeten helpen met het beslissen of een bedrijf is gestegen of gedaald. -- 30 aug 2007 14:25 (UTC) :::Dat is goed. Hier komen er al vast een paar MenM Corp. is gestegen omdat de Autodivisie is gestart bij hun. SHHB stijgt omdat het opnieuw is opgedeeld en omdat er bekend is gemaakt dat zij naar het buitenland gaat, waarschijnlijk Lovia maar Adlibita kan ook. 11th Company daalt omdat 11th Logo's concurrentie krijgt. :Dat zegt niet dat SHBB stijgt.. Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 14:54 (UTC) Bob I = Bobby Ik was zonet aan het denken en kwam tot volgende conclusie: Als uw gebruikersnaam vlug gezegt klinkt het als Bobby (hond van ...). 30 aug 2007 14:53 (UTC) :Kuifje, lachen. 30 aug 2007 15:01 (UTC) ::Zal wel, WOEF 30 aug 2007 15:04 (UTC) ;-)